1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a make up case easy to discharge powder cosmetics, and more particularly, to a make up case easy to discharge powder cosmetics which comprises; pushing a brush cover which formed on peripheral portion of a discharge guide, the discharge guide moves and press a cone type resilient member, the discharge guide moves and press a cone type resilient member, the inside hole which formed the inside middle portion, is opened by a closing jaw ring, then, the powder is discharge from through the discharge hole of the discharge guide, then, from, the release of pressing of the brush cover, the support plate, of which coupled with the discharge guide, is elevate up by the expansion power of the cone type resilient member, the inside hole is shut by the closing jaw ring, thus, the powder can not discharge the cone type resilient member is press and/or expansion, and can freely or semi-automatically control the discharge and intercept of the powder the upper body and the lower body are easy to coupling and separation, and, can be separated and refilled with powder when powder is exhausted.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Various cosmetics make up or beauty care cases have been used to satisfy demands that they should be compact and convenient for use, have an attractive appearance, and be such as to allow the cosmetics contained therein to be easily handled.
Typically, cosmetics are solid and powder or liquid state. Currently, liquid cosmetics of foundation or lipsticks are applied to the convenience of the user. The liquid cosmetics are filled in a pencil type circular container, the cosmetics are ejecting to the upper portion of brush part of the inside of the case by pressing inside of case when turns a part of the container by the user.
Conventionally, the cosmetics are solid or mixed liquid state, currently, convenience to the user lipsticks or foundation is supplied with liquid state, typically, a cosmetics liquids filled in a container of pencil type configuration, in use, a part of the container is turned to a direction, the cosmetics in the container is discharged to the portion of brush in the upper portion, and make a beauty care, in use. And there many design of construction is offered.
A Make up brush in conventional prior art, are made a brush and body in integrally. When, in use of a beauty care, a separate powder is covered on the brush. Thus, the powder and brush is separated to store, carry and provided in use, so, as to inconvenience to use.
Hereinafter, a conventional make up case will be described in detail with reference to the drawings.
While, currently, a make up brush comprises a powder is received on the inside of a container shaped body, discharge the powder to a direction of brush by air pressure; was disclosed in Korean Utility Model No. 0253672 as shown In FIGS. 11 and 12.
A first body 102, which has a form of tube with opened top and opened bottom, is filled with the cosmetics powder 103 inside thereof; a discharge hole 107 is formed on the upper middle portion of a second body 106 having a brush 108 of which connected with the discharge hole 107 on the front end, is coupled on the lower side peripherals surface of the first body 102, a spring 110 is jointed on the peripherals of the front end and the front end is coupled on the discharge hole 107 of the second body 106, the spring 110 is supported on upper end of the discharge hole 107 and provided with the up and down transfer axle 109; an upper cap 113 which support with protruding to outside upper with top of with the up and down transfer axle 109, and coupled on the top of the first body 102.
With a construction as above described, when a user get to make up with use cosmetics make up brush 100; pushing the button 102 of which protrudes to the upper side with jointed in upper end of the up and down transfer axle 109, the transfer axle 109 moves to the up and down direction, by a spring 110 which mounted on the front end of the up and down transfer axle 109, accordingly, the make up powder 103 which received in the body 102 is applied to the brush 108 through the discharge hole 107 and use in convenience.
In this moment, the make up powder 103 is applied to the brush 108 side directly, the front head of the up and down transfer axle 109 sliding through the discharge hole 107.
But, the conventional make up brush as above described, the powder 103 can not discharge evenly, structurally before the construction of the up and down transfer axle 109 and by the make up brush 100 swings it self, the use of powder 103 which is discharged to brush 108 is inconvenience. Also, the button 112 formed on the side of upper cap 113, is a stalked construction by the spring power of the spring 110 thus, in the case of carrying and custody, be hit by another articles or powered in outside, the button 112 moved and discharge the powder 103 to the brush in unnecessarily, thus, other disadvantages of damages to other articles of surrounds and non use for long time or stored humidly, rested or remained powder 103 in a body 192 or the discharge hole 103 is settled to a solid mass, and smooth discharge of powder is difficult.
However, since the conventional cosmetics make up case is composed of independent parts that are connected to each other, the number of parts that constitute the make up case is large so that manufacturing expenses increase. In particular, when the independent parts are connected to each other, it is difficult to keep the parts tightly sealed up so that it is difficult to reduce a defective proportion to no more than a predetermined level.
Also, since the number of parts that constitute the make up case is so large that assembling and manufacturing processes are complicated and that the parts assembled in minimum package units are assembled in package units of no less than four parts to be supplied to a company before filling cosmetics liquid, the number of parts to be assembled after filling the cosmetics liquid is large so that assembling processes are complicated.